List of minor magicians
This is a list of magicians, alchemists, priests, shamans and other dabblers in the occult and holy that have appeared prominently in just one story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname. More prominent magicians receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Magicians' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). 'Deceased' means that the character died in their appearance; it does not preclude them coming back... Robbie Brooks Deceased Robbie was a wannabe mage who made friends with Gemma Masters when he found out that John Constantine was her uncle, having learned about him from Terry Butcher. He convinced her to take up magic - much to John's displeasure. As punishment, he placed a curse on Robbie - not telling him that the curse was fake. Robbie briefly reappeared in the series after being killed by one of John's children. He had a sister called Tina. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 62. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 Carew Deceased Carew was an alchemist and former classmate of Epiphany Greaves, with whom he was infatuated to the point of madness. Some time before Hellblazer issue 267 he placed 'The Whispered Curse' on Constantine, which was set to drive the man mad if he ever fell in love with Epiphany. Of course, he did. After escaping, John interrogated Carew by making him think that he was in Hell; Carew's weak heart gave way and he died. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 267. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 270 Queenie Chandler Mother to Chas Chandler, Queenie was a nasty, cruel and bitter old hag. She was also a witch of sorts, and her life-force was bound to Slag, her wig-wearing, chain-smoking, talking monkey familiar. Queenie made Chas's life Hell until Constantine was able to trick and kill Slag. Queenie died immediately due to sympathetic magic, leaving Chas in John's debt. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 84 Vikram Dhawan Deceased Vikram was a Bollywood film director who, along with Charles Pankhurst-Hawke, would give pure young women up to Colonel Burke, a demon he had freed and then bound to his service. In exchange, he received success and protection. However, he was killed by Burke after refusing to hand over a girl he had fallen for. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 263 Danny Drake Deceased A lifetime loser, Danny Drake sold his soul to Triskele in exchange for financial success. However, when she came to collect on his soul five years later, Danny refused and offered to sacrifice a baby to her instead. Another five years on, Triskele came calling again and it was only the intervention of John Constantine that kept another baby from the blade. Danny was dragged to Hell instead. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 62 Joe An oracle and disgraced gentleman's hairdresser, Joe is capable of disturbing the souls of the dead to read the future. To do this, he needs to work in sites that are 'raw' and 'painful' such as memorials to bomb victims. He told John that Epiphany might be his last chance at happiness. And, in 1979, he briefly met Epiphany after she was sent back in time by Shade the Changing Man. Joe has a pronounced stutter. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 271 Alex Logue Deceased Based in Newcastle, Alex was the owner of The Casanova Club and a third-rate sex-and-drugs magician who was more interested in orgies than magic. His pre-teen daughter, Astra, was an unwilling participant in these orgies. However, unlike her father she had genuine magical talent and managed to summon the demon Norfulthing during a seance, letting it slaughter Alex and his crew. Referred to in: Hellblazer issue 11 Mange Deceased Mange was a talking rabbit with a Newcastle accent and a bad attitude. His history is unknown, but what little can be gleaned suggests that he was a stage magician whose mind was placed in the body of his pet rabbit by a mysterious third party. He stayed that way for over 10 years before being murdered by one of John's children. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 63. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 204 The Sadhu The Sadhu is a mysterous Indian magus living in Mumbai. He is, if not immortal, extremely long-lived, having been 'just' 100 years old in the late 1870s. He killed Colonel Burke and bound his soul to a dark dimension after Burke raped and killed a young Indian woman, but Burke festered and became a powerful demon there. After Burke was freed by Vikram Dhawan to continue preying on young women, The Sadhu called on John Constantine and Epiphany Greaves to help him combat the menace. As thanks, he allowed Constantine to talk to his recently murdered girlfriend one last time. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 264 Charles Pankhurst-Hawke Deceased Charles was a British-born spiritual teacher in Mumbai who was kicked out of Eton college after an unnamed scandal. Despite his dodgy past, Pankhurst-Hawke believed in his own teachings, even foregoing masturbation. However, he had a darker side, seeking out pure young women whom he passed on to film director Vikram Dhawan; Vikram then feds them to the demon Colonel Burke in exchange for power for him and Charles. Charles was eventually killed by an out-of-control Burke. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 261. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 264 Category:Magicians